degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Adam (Siblings)
The relationship between step brothers Drew Torres and Adam Torres started sometime during their early childhood when Adam's mother married Drew's father. They sometimes fought over things such as girls, opinions, solutions to problems, and many other situations, but still loved one another. History Season 10 In You Don't Know My Name (2), Adam is seen tutoring Drew, and giving him girl advice. At first he is giving him essay advice, and in the end he is giving him advice on getting Alli. He then helps Drew untie his football shoes, and in order to help his brother, he tells Alli to go meet Jenna in the photo booth, but it's really Drew inside. In My Body Is A Cage (1), The main plot centers around him trying to navigate school life while not outing himself. He tells Eli that he thinks Bianca DeSousa is hot, to which Eli comments, "Sure, in a scary SUV-hit-and-run-club-district kind of way." Adam tries to flirt with Bianca, which is interrupted when he suddenly rushes off to his locker to grab tampons, because he notices his period coming on. While trying to discreetly carry them off, he bumps into Clare and drops his tampons. To avoid suspicion from Owen and Fitz who walked by, he hands (faking being disgusted) them to Clare, who pretends they are hers. Later when confronting Clare and Eli (who Clare told about the incident) about what happened, he tells them the truth about how he is a FTM (Female-To-Male) transgender person and they take it normally, and this news does not seem to affect their friendship in any way. Adam tries to flirt with Bianca a second time, which seems to work out well, until she makes physical contact with his chest. Bianca chases Adam and rips open his shirt to reveal a medical bandage around his chest, thus forcefully outing him to her. When Adam tries to use the men's restroom, Fitz and Owen follow him in and harass him, which ends with Adam being thrown against a glass door. When Drew sees what happened to Adam, he gets upset and tries to fight Fitz. Fitz beats up Drew, while Owen held Adam back. Adam is last seen asking if Drew is OK. In My Body Is A Cage (2), starts with Drew, Adam, and Mrs. Torres sitting in the principal's office with Mr. Simpson, after the events of the last episode. Mrs. Torres demands that Adam be transferred to another school and rants on about how transgender students in high school get death threats and are assaulted. Mr. Simpson informs them that Fitz and Owen had been suspended, Adam would be forced to walk to class with a teacher, and Adam would need to use the handicap bathroom. Adam is being walked down the hall by a teacher and being gawked at. The teacher allows him to sit down with Clare and Eli, who seem to not have a problem with Adam being transgender. Adam informs Clare and Eli that his family has never really accepted him, and that he's going to have to change back to "Gracie" during his grandmother's visit. Adam arrives at remedial gym, where Bianca, the one who outed Adam, is telling about how she accidentally touched Adam's breasts to listeners. Adam approaches Bianca and asks her if she'll still be his dance partner. Bianca denies being a lesbian, and Adam says neither is he and that they both need partners, to which Bianca says that Adam needs therapy and threatens Adam, walking away. The gym teacher approaches Adam and asks him who his partner is. Adam lies and says that his ankle hurts and the teacher lets him sit out. Adam is then seen with his mother shopping. He picks out a plaid guys' shirt and asks if he can wear that to dinner, Mrs. Torres shakes her head and picks out a white girls' shirt. Adam says that he's thought about "introducing Adam to Grams." Mrs. Torres responds that if that's the case, Adam shouldn't come to dinner. Mrs. Torres admits that she's scared Adam will start hurting himself again and Adam denies doing it in a long time. At dinner, Grams, Mrs. Torres, Mr. Torres, and Drew are all looking at the menu. Grams asks where "Gracie" is and Mrs. Torres lies and says that "Gracie" had other appointments. Adam suddenly appears, dressed as "Gracie." Everyone, aside from the unknowing Grams, is shocked. Grams shows everybody pictures of young Drew and a young Adam as Gracie. "Gracie" announces that she has something to say, but Mrs. Torres begs "Gracie" not to say anything. Grams gives "Gracie" a questioning look and "Gracie" says that she's taking ballroom dancing class. Adam is sitting alone in his room, looking at his arm, which is covered in burn marks. Drew knocks on the door and asks to be let in. Adam ignores him and unwraps the bandages he used to hide his breasts. As Gracie, Adam appears at remedial gym class and Bianca makes a snide comment. The teacher sends her to the principal's office. After class, "Gracie" is sitting outside, lighting a hair clip with a lighter and burning himself when Clare walks by and sees what "Gracie" is doing. "Gracie" quickly throws the clip on the table and presses her hand against her newly acquired burn mark. "Gracie" says that if she's Gracie, everything's easier. Clare comforts her and says that she doesn't have to be Gracie if it doesn't make her happy. "Gracie" says that it makes everyone else happier, so she has to change. Clare tells "Gracie" that she doesn't need to change, everyone else does. Clare escorts Gracie, now deciding to go back to Adam, back inside. Adam, dressed as a guy, gets into his mother's car and asks what she sees: a boy or a man. Mrs. Torres admits that she sees him as a girl. Adam begs for his mother to see him as her son, not her daughter. Adam is lighting a bonfire with Eli and Clare when Drew, along with Mrs. and Mr. Torres, appear. Drew is carrying Gracie's clothes and they burn the shirt and pants. Mrs. Torres hands Adam a picture of a young Gracie holding a book, and Adam is reluctant to burn it, saying that it's still him. In All Falls Down (2), Adam is first seen telling Drew to "man up and tell Alli the truth" about his hook-up with Bianca. Drew dismisses the idea, while Adam warns him that she will find out- oral sex is hot gossip. Drew chooses to ignore Adam's advice, and leaves to see Alli. Adam is seen in the background of the dance, including when Alli and Drew are named the King & Queen. Later, Drew finds Adam, and asks if he seen Alli, which he hasn't. Drew reminisces on his relationship with Alli just the day before. Adam asks Drew why he messed it all up with Bianca, where Drew confides that Bianca made him feel like a 'rock star', Adam tells him he now has rock star problems. Adam sits though the card game he's playing when Drew chews out Bianca, who had appeared. In Don't Let Me Get Me, Adam tells Alli "Drew was right, you are awesome." When realizing he upset Alli, he tells her he'll try not to mention He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but mentions he knew about the boiler room incident with Drew and Bianca. Adam begins to tell Alli how he had to listen to Drew cry over their break, about ruining 'the best relationship he ever had' and how he was forced to walk past Alli's house all the time. Adam tells her we won't mention him again, Alli agrees that what Drew did was wrong, and she can't forgive him, but her face shows something else. In Umbrella (1), Adam and Drew comment that they'll need more volunteers for the food drive, and then Fiona enters. Fiona is looking for a teacher, but Drew, who seems taken by her appearance, tries to convince her to volunteer for the food drive. Fiona doesn't seem keen, but Drew mentions she needs 40 hours of community service to graduate. Fiona then agrees. Adam watches as Drew flirts with Fiona, though she isn't interested. Adam tells Drew this, although he doesn't seem to want to take no for an answer. Adam sees Fiona waiting for her cab, and sits to talk to her. He jokes around, saying that he'd think she'd have a princess carriage coming for her, including a prince to 'sweep her off her feet' Fiona mentions she had tried that, and it didn't work out, referring to Bobby. Fiona says, "So many guys are trying to be something they're not," which makes Adam seem uncomfortable, until she mentions how he seems honest, and she can talk to him easily. Fiona tells Adam she had 'terrible instincts when it comes to guys' and gets into her cab, giving Adam a smile. Adam is then shown holding up a cue card for Drew as he makes an announcement about the food drive. Drew tells Adam the 'research' he did on Fiona, and decided that she likes classy guys, so that's what he was going to become.Adam seems skeptical, but Drew claims he knows girls, and leaves. Drew fills in Adam about being dissed by Fiona, claims how he 'needed' this after the emotional turmoil with Alli. Adam comments maybe he should aim lowers, but Adam decides that he can help Drew, after all the help Drew has given him. Adam catches Fiona after school, dubbing her with the nickname, 'Princess Fiona' which Fiona isn't taken too. Adam tells Fiona about Drew, how great he is, being the brother-turned-wingman. Fiona seems to be oblivious to why Drew is so keen on her, when Adam tells her they both think she's great. Fiona figures if Drew is Adam's brother, he can't be too bad. Fiona informs him that she isn't looking for anything serious or physical, and to pass it onto Drew. She leaves Adam thinking. In Umbrella (2), Drew is seen walking up to Adam and asked him if he will do the announcements for the food drive. Drew says he's done it for the past two days so Adam owes him. Adam tells him that he owes him for getting Drew a second chance with Fiona. Drew says he had a nice chat with Fiona, and Drew claims he'll do the announcements and leaves Adam with a pat on the shoulder. Clare then walks Adam and tells him about how Eli rejected her, and she's going to get her watch back from his house with a sneaky plan during lunch. Later while Adam is working at the food drive, Fiona winks at Adam and begins flirting with Drew. Adam leaves upset and mad, and joins Clare in finding her watch in Eli's room. When the combination Clare uses to Eli's room doesn't work, Adam suggest the numbers 22-04-09 and says that it's the day Julia died. When it works they enter the room to find it a mess. Adam comments on Eli"s room calling it a "pig sty." Adam is next seen in the gym with Drew, when Drew starts talking about where to take her on a date, Adam gets angry and yells, "You're not going there so put a sock in it!" Drew asks Adam if he's jealous and he tells Drew that she doesn't want anything physical. Drew replies with "So?" and Adam says, "So maybe I should go out with her." They begin an argument about why Fiona wouldn't date him, and Drew claims it's because she wouldn't want someone who isn't physically a guy. Adam grabs his backpack and storms off leaving Drew in the gym. Fiona later follows Adam out of the school and tells him that they snuck some from the food drive. Adam tells Fiona she didn't want her to flirt with him, and soon walks away from Fiona, after their short talk, leaving her confused about why he's being strange. Drew is next seen talking with Fiona at The Dot and she asks him, "What is your brother's malfunction?" Drew seems like he's going to tell her, but then stops and tells her Adam's the best brother. Fiona thinks it's strange that the big secret is he's super nice, but agrees that Adam's not like most guys. Later Drew tells Adam that Fiona for some reason likes him, so if he likes her, he should go for it. Drew tells Adam that he didn't tell her about his biological sex because she doesn't want anything physical, they make up and Drew says they make a good team. Season 11 In Spring Fever, Adam and Drew's mom, Audra, was just telling Drew he wasn't allowed to go to the concert with Bianca when Adam enters the room. Adam asks Drew to play video games, considering they were both in for the night but Drew decides to go out anyways, while not listening to Adam, saying he could ''get more grounded than he all ready was. Later on, Drew has a big problem! Vince, the gang guy, gives him a gun and promises not to shoot him if Drew will work for him. Drew comes home, thinking on what to do with the gun. At the same time, Adam is playing a shooting video game. The sounds of shooting from the game freak Drew out, so he asks Adam to turn it off, but Adam refuses. In 'LoveGame, as the first day of school after the vacation starts, Dave catches up to Adam asking about Drew's whereabouts. Adam says he's trying to lay low after he told the police he killed Anson and that their mom freaked out and got a lawyer. Dave just nods his head saying he can't believe Drew killed someone. But Adam hurriedly tells him it was self-defense and that Drew would never kill a guy in his life, trying to save Drew's reputation. In '''Mr. Brightside (1), Drew tells Adam about his training and Adam is concerned though Drew brushes it off. In Dead and Gone (1), Drew tells Adam about Bianca signing up for orientation. They see Bianca with Vince dropping her off. Drew asks Katie to pair him with Bianca because he wants to see what Bianca is up to. In Dead and Gone (2), Adam arrives with Drew and Katie and he is there when Katie spots Bianca. Adam points out that Bianca's boyfriend still wants to kill Drew. Drew says he was there for both Adam and Katie and he wants to be there for Bianca too. Adam and Eli serve as waiters at the prom. He is cleaning up Drew's table and sees Bianca sitting alone. Bianca says she's sorry for what she did to him and they dance. She says she was an idiot for not wanting to be his ballroom partner, as they would have killed it. After that Drew beats Vince up, Vince stands up and Adam gets shot, who shows up at the prom to get Bianca. Eli is the first to realize that Adam got hurt and points this out. Drew promises Adam he will be at the hospital soon. Clare and Eli are with Adam at the hospital. Clare asks Adam what being shot feels like and he says it feels like a warm hug on a cold day. Eli points out that girls like scars and Adam jokes again that he now has another thing to explain when he takes his shirt off. His mother arrives and is relieved to see that he is alright. When Drew, Katie and Bianca arrive at the hospital, Drew hugs Adam and although he is glad to see his brother, he says he is still sore. Drew promises Adam that he'll be his butler. In Hollaback Girl (2), the two are seen talking and laughing at parent's night. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Drew comes to Adam's defense when Dallas calls him a girl. Adam is late seen at Drew's house party. In Come As You Are (2), Dallas and Adam give Drew advice on how to break up with Katie, telling him to be straight forward with her. In Gives You Hell (1), Drew and Adam are seen together fixing Bianca's car. In Gives You Hell (2), Drew is seen studying the geography questions he was given with Adam. He misses every question, until he starts getting some correct from remembering movies he has seen. Adam gives him a high five and Drew says that it was loud and rubs his head. Later in the episode, Adam sees Drew stumble out of the Academic Quiz Team practice and asks him how it went. Drew mumbles, "Just back off, Gracie!", which causes Adam to become shocked and yell at him. However, Adam is concerned when Drew passes out. In Doll Parts (1), Adam is surprised to hear from Audra that Bianca and Drew are planning on getting married. In Tonight, Tonight, Drew asks Adam to be his bestman. In Karma Police (1), Drew tells Fiona he's moving back home to be with his his family. Season 13 In Summertime, Drew and Adam are both camp counselors. In the episode, Drew teases Adam when he is kissing Becky, and later refuses to move Imogen and Adam to different groups. In All I Wanna Do, Drew and Adam visit Clare together in the hospital. In My Own Worst Enemy, they are both seen working at the camp. In About A Girl, Adam sets up a romantic dinner with a box of pizza for his and Beckys video chat date. Drew sees the pizza and tells Adam he shouldnt have and reaches for the pizza. Adam says he didnt and stops him from getting the pizza. Drew complains and says that he isnt going to eat the whole box and Adam says he ordered one to Beckys too. After the video chat date where Becky introduced Todd, Drew asks if he can have one now and argues that Todd got one. "Who the hell is Todd?" Adam asks and Drew says, "I think thats the guy stealing your girlfriend." Later, after Colton runs off, Drew sees Adam looking for him. Adam explains what happened and Drew startes to panic and help him look. Drew tells Adam that simpson is going to kill him, then they hear Colton scream and find him with Dallas. Drew tells Adam to go to the resource center while he tells simpson. After a small arguement, Drew agrees to convince Simpson it was an honest mistake so he could keep the job. Drew comes in to tell Adam he can keep his job and sees him hugging Imogen and asks where his girlfriend is. Adam says that she found a Todd and Drew tells him he got the job but not to screw up.After Adam decides he is going to impersonate Becky and send a message to Todd, Drew helps him write the message. After they go to their house and Adam brings down pizza and Drew is excited. In Cannonball, Adam comes over happily to Drew with a package from Becky. Drew says his flower idea must have worked but when Adam opens the box the flowers are ripped up and ruined. Then they are both at Colton and Madison's "wedding". Later, when Adam and Becky are kssing in the back of a camp van, Drew opens the doors and awkwardly truns his head and tells Adam that he is definetly over Becky. After Adam tells Drew that after kissing Imogen all he can think about is Becky. He tells Adam that he will get over her in time but Adam says he won't. In Honey Drew and his parents look over an injured Adam at the hospital. Drew then goes back to camp where he is greeted by Dallas, who asks how Adam is doing. Drew states he's in surgery and is sure he'll be fine and wake up. Imogen comes and overhears Drew talking, stating surgery sounded bad, to which Drew reassures her it's fine. Later Drew is given cards from many campers, including one from Colton and Madison. He gets the idea to decorate Adam's hospital room with cards so it's the first thing he wakes up to. Dallas and Drew go back to the hospital, where they get Colton's card to which Drew states he needs therapy. Dallas asks if he'd like the card, and Drew says Adam will love it, and will put it the closest to his bed. He looks at the card where his parents come in with solemn faces. Drew looks over and asks how Adam is doing, with him and Dallas smiling. All his parents do is look at him, to which Drew realizes Adam had passed away. Music rolls in as you can see Drew mouthing "No", and Dallas walks out, giving the Torres family time alone. Audra nods and goes to hug Drew, and soon Omar joins in. It is shown Drew misses and grieves over Adam. Trivia *They both had crushes on Bianca DeSousa, Katie Matlin, and Fiona Coyne. Only Drew dated Bianca and Katie while Adam dated Fiona. *They are mutuals friends with Dave Turner, Clare Edwards, Imogen Moreno, Fiona Coyne and Alli Bhandari. *They both share the same nickname "Grasshopper." *They both called by the initials of their first and last name. Drew was called D.T by Max (Season 12). Adam was called A.T by Bianca. *They both fought Fitz. *They both have been bullied by Owen though Drew ended up becoming friends with him. *Drew describes Adam as his rock. Gallery 1016_tease.jpg Adam-drew-degrassi-adam-and-drew-bro-bff-16608288-599-330.jpg Adam-drew-eli-clare-mom-dad-adam-and-eli-degrassi-bff-14989292-602-413.jpg Drew-adam-degrassi-adam-and-drew-bro-bff-16836666-400-225.jpg images (4)).jpg tumblr_l72yfctFZN1qd1f03o1_400.jpg Degrassi-bianca-season12-03.jpg 04 (10).jpg tumblr_mbfsuuzT321r5uoxco1_500.jpg Degrassi S11E00 Nowhere To Run HDTV XviD.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 40-1.jpg Jhyyjhg.jpg 0090.jpg Kljlkf.jpg Kjlkdf.jpg Iou9.jpg 1-21ds.jpg 1-13ljk.jpg Degrassi-come-as-you-are-part-1-clip-1-cx3.jpg Tumblr m61diiREyv1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Degrassi 13g 03 hr.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h00m52s96.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h05m27s35.jpg Gfujyy.jpg T45sdf.jpg 6556757.png D13 april30 ss 0481.jpg 13x05 53.png 13x05 44.png 13x05 29.png 13x05 28.png 13x05 25.png 13x05 24.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Friendships Category:Siblings Category:Interactions